Beverages such as beer and soda are commonly sold in multiple packs of aluminum cans. For instance, packages, or cases, of 12 or 24 12-oz. cans are common.
Many of the multi-pack containers are formed from cardboard and include a product logo and other graphics. While these cardboard containers may be recycled, they are often thrown away, resulting in waste.
Many people also like to collect different items containing the product logos of different beverage brands. Further, many "fans" of a particular beverage may wish to display these items to show their support or loyalty for a particular brand of beverage.
It is therefore desirable to develop a new use for cardboard product containers containing product graphics which reduces the waste of these containers and which enables fans and collectors to proudly display their favorite beverage brands.